


Weird

by Honey_Honey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Emotionally Constipated Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Han Solo - Freeform, I understood that Reference, M/M, Princess Leia - Freeform, Star Wars reference, anyway, go read!!, it is 2:30 in the morning, it's cute i promise, lol, okay that's all!!, pls send me to sleep, seriously, this guy had no idea how feelings work, written at 2am, y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Honey/pseuds/Honey_Honey
Summary: Cas can't help but notice that Dean has been acting weirder than usual. He wonders if maybe it's his doing.ORDean is emotionally constipated, and Cas recently watched Star Wars.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74
Collections: Honey's Destiel One Shots





	Weird

For the past week, Dean had been acting weird.

Of course, Cas knew that Dean was always acting weird, but this was different.

The first time Cas noticed, he was in a motel with Sam and Dean, right after their latest hunt. Dean hadn’t gotten hurt, Sam was mostly fine, and Cas only had a scratch . Okay, more like a gash along his arm, but he was fine. It’d heal quickly.

Dean, however, was more concerned about the gash than anything else. Cas had never seen him so concerned over his injuries before.

“You’re sure you’re okay, Cas?” Dean asked for the 14th time that evening (yes, Cas was counting). He was standing in front of the bed Cas was sitting on, his hands in his pockets as he gave him a worried stare.

Cas stood up, and he watched Dean’s eyebrows rise. “I’m fine,” he responded, putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder and staring back at him. He smiled, a quick, gentle smile, and he felt Dean tense.

Even after Cas had been pouring over books and papers with Sam for hours, he looked up and saw Dean go from watching the TV to absently touching his own shoulder. Cas almost asked him if  _ he _ was okay.

The second time Cas noticed, they were in the Impala, waiting for Sam to come back to the car with their dinner. He and Dean were listening to the Zeppelin mixtape Dean had made. They were quiet, for the most part, and Cas turned to say something about the songs to Dean, but Dean was already looking at him. Well, at his hand. The Winchester was just staring at Cas’ hand, his jaw working and a faint blush creeping up his neck.

Cas furrowed his brows, thoroughly confused, but he reached out and interlaced his fingers with Deans. The other's face turned a bright shade of red, and his eyes snapped up to Cas.

“Like I was saying,” Cas said, ignoring Dean’s alarmed look. “I like these songs. Could you make me another ‘Zeppelin Tape’?”

Dean's laugh sent warmth through Cas’ chest, and he watched the red recede from his friend's face. “Yeah, Cas. I’ll make you another tape. Not Zeppelin specifically, but… definitely.”

When Sam got back with the burgers and pie, they didn’t let go until Cas squeezed Dean’s hand and reached back to grab their food. Cas could’ve sworn he heard a disappointed sigh.

The third and final time, they were in the middle of a hunt, Cas and Dean in a hospital while Sam sat outside in the Impala, talking to them through two brand new earpieces. Cas and Dean were going through their plan, reviewing where they were going to meet when their separate parts were done. “Okay, I think we’re ready,” Cas said into the earpiece, which had taken him a while to figure out and understand. “Right, Dean?”

The man in question didn’t respond. Cas looked up to see Dean staring at his own shoes, his hands clasped together, thumbs twiddling. It was jarringly out of character, but with how he’d been acting, Cas almost expected it.

“Dean?” Cas reached out and put a hand on Dean’s cheek, causing him to startle and look up in confusion. “Hey there, cowboy. Time’s a-wastin’.” Cas gave Dean a smile, hoping he’d used all the cowboy words and sayings correctly, that he’d get a positive reaction out of his best friend.

Dean stared at Cas only for a moment before he licked his lips. “Yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I, um- I love you.”

Cas grinned.  _ Is that what all this was about? _ His gaze dipped to Dean’s lips, making the other swallow nervously, before Cas leaned forward and kissed him. Dean kissed back almost immediately, eyes screwed shut like he was afraid it wasn’t real. His hands found themselves tangled in Cas’ hair, the angels hand still on his cheek. He made an embarrassingly disappointed noise when Cas pulled back, still grinning.

The angel patted his cheek gently, nothing but adoration on his face. “I know,” he replied, his smile softening, before he turned and made his way away from Dean, starting his part of their plan.

He listened to the earpiece as he walked, picturing Dean’s dazed face, an adorable shade of red. He heard laughing and grinned as Sam spoke. “You okay, Dean?”

A little silence, and then: “Dude just Han Solo’d me.”

Cas kept a smile on his face and couldn’t help but respond. It was rare that he understood a reference from Dean, and he had to take advantage of it. He brought a hand up to his earpiece, the smile seeping into his voice.

“Yeah, yeah. Get to work, Leia."

**Author's Note:**

> this is SUCH a stark contrast from my last fic (also destiel). That one was 10 months of procrastination and still no editing, this was written, edited, and posted at 2am within 2 hours. what JAKJDSKLD
> 
> anyway, join me, because i'm going down another Cas and Dean rabbit hole. leave me comments or check out my other works!! <3


End file.
